Into the Future
by aknightofni
Summary: The four marauders are at Hogwarts, but Sirius Black wakes up in the wrong dormitory, with the wrong people, in the wrong time! Something mysterious is happening and Sirius is thrown into the future!
1. Chapter 1

"Sirius?" James asked as they walked into another dark patch of trees, "Where are we?"  
"I don't know. Somewhere in the Dark Forest."  
  
"I know that, but- are we going the right way."  
  
"We can only hope so." Sirius replied.  
"I heard dark things- worse than centaurs- live here." James said fearfully.  
"I think centaurs are the least of our worries."  
  
A shadow passed over them, making them both jump back in surprise. It was only a wavering tree branch, but Sirius still whispered in a raspy, fearful voice, "Something wants to kill us."  
  
"And Peter and Remus aren't with us.. Why didn't you tell them?" James asked.  
"Because, Peter and Remus are chickens. They'd want to turn back by now. And Remus doesn't want to get into trouble."  
  
They heard a deafening howl and James transformed in a horse, as did Sirius a dog. They ran for a long while, until finally stopping to catch their breath. "We're definitely lost now." Sirius commented.  
So they found nothing other to do than keep walking, assuming that fi they were going the right way, the forest would come to an end, leading them back to the castle.  
Sirius tripped on a tree branch, "OUCH!", and his voice echoes through the trees. "Uh-oh." he commented, as he saw a shadow moving toward them. He recognized it as Hagrid.  
"We're saved!" James shouted gleefully.  
"James Potter?" Hagrid asked, surprised.  
"Hi Hagrid." Sirius greeted, standing up and kickign the tree branch.  
"An' Sirius Black!?"  
"Yes, you didn't actually think we were going to go alone?"  
  
"Back ter the castle." Hagrid ordered.  
"But we're-"  
"Now Sirius." Harry repeated.  
"But- just let me finish-" Sirius argued. "Please! I'm not askin' ye' I'm tellin' ye!"  
"But we're lost!" James complained.  
"In the middle of the nigh'!?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." He grinned "It's so dark that we can't see."  
"So you blindly walked inter the forest?" Hagrid demanded.  
James shrugged. "Not that I know of."  
Sirius elbowed James. "We're dead now."  
"I'm erfraid I'm goin' ter haveter take ye' to Dumbledore." Hagrid replied. He turned and started to leave.  
Sirius and James followed and within a few minutes they reached the edge of the forest. They both wondered what could be in store for them. They were only eleven years old and watned a little adventure. A month at Hogwarts and they were already wondering if they were going to be expelled.  
The halls were dark as they stepped into a place guarded by stone gargoyles.  
"Filibuster Fireworks!" Hagrid shouted.  
So, James thought, that must be the password. Ok.  
Meanwhile, Sirius wasn't even worried about that. My mum is gonna kill me. Literally if I get expelled. Oh no! I can't get expelled! That's like being banashed from the wizarding world!  
The gargoyles jumped aside, revealing a door, which opened up when they approached it. Stepping into the room, they walked down a dark hall toward another room, which Hagrid knocked on. "Professor Dumbledore."  
Dumbledore opened the door. He was standing in his night robe and cap. "What is it Hagrid? Is something wrong?" He paused when he saw James and Sirius. "What has happened?"  
"These two firs' years," Hagrid started, "were in the Forbidden Forest, alone."  
"Oh dear." Dumbledore started. "Come in Sirius- James. Hagrid, is there anything else?"  
"No sir, all I know is that they were in the forest."  
  
"Not about the students Hagrid. I mean, about- you know."  
  
"No Professor. Nothin' ternight."  
"Thank you." Dumbledore replied, "Why don't you go get some sleep."  
  
Hagrid nodded. "Night' Professor," before Dumbledore shut the door between them. "now." Dumbledore started, speaking to James and Sirius. "Sit."  
  
Two chairs appeared in front of Dumbledore's desk. They did as he told.  
"Now, why the Forbidden Forest?"  
Sirius swallowed and looked at James. "You tell him."  
  
"W-Well." James started, "We just wanted to take a look around, I mean, well, we were wondering what the big deal was. We wanted to see centaurs and adventure stuff."  
Dumbledore smiled lightly. "Best not do it again, now that you've had your look."  
"You mean you're not going to expell us?" Sirius asked.  
"No, as long as you take not another step into that place."  
  
"I'd say he was planning a conspiracy against Con Carne." Peter commented two years later as they walked the halls.  
Remus scowled. "I can't believe you didn't tell us all this until now."  
Sirius and James shrugged. "Hey look, a Slytherin first year has lost his way!" Sirius hissed.  
A boy was walking around the halls, the first day classes started. By the color of the collar of his robes, you could tell he was Slytherin. He was apparently, like Sirius had said, a first year.  
"He's probably the next Snape." James agreed. "Got take care of him Si."  
Sirius lit a Filibuster that he had been keeping in his book bag and threw it at the boy's feet. All four of them started laughing at the boy's surprise as he ran, but stopped when they saw Sirius being pulled away by Mcgonagal. He grinned. "Hello Professor. We meet again?"  
"Too often Black." she muttered.  
"Too often dearest? Too often?"  
  
"Stop talking like that or this goes to the headmaster."  
"Yes." Sirius replied. "Darling."  
Mcgonagal stopped walking. "I'm warning you Black."  
  
"Fine." Sirius followed her reluctantly. "You know. For such a wonderful Professor as you. I'd think you'd-"  
"No Hogsmeade next week for you Black."  
Sirius stopped, Mcgonagal turning to stop as well. "What?" his mouth dropped open.  
"You heard what I said, I did warn you might I add."  
"Please!" Sirius got on his knees and tugged at her robe as she walked. "PLEASE! Please, I'll be good! Don't worry!"  
Mcgonagal turned, the most annoyed look on her face. "No Black. And the trip after will be cancelled as well if you don't shape up and empty the Filibusters out of your pocket."  
"It's like you have x-ray vision or something." he pulled out the Filibusters and handed them to her.  
"Possibly."  
"ew." Sirius shouted, backing away.  
"Black, I don't have time for this! No Hogsmeade next week and a detention. Now, get out of my site!"  
"Yes," Sirius started to leave. "Dearest." Then he ran.  
"AND TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"You just look for trouble don't you?" James asked.  
Sirius nodded, still panting. His face fell. "But no Hogsmeade next week."  
  
"I can't believe it! She cancelled your first Hogsmeade visit!"  
"Yeah." Sirius grinned. "She has no idea that we've been there before though." He took out the Marauders Map and unrolled it. "Oh, and wear extra clothes when you're around Mcgonagal. She has x-ray vision."  
"ew.." Peter muttered, covering his eyes. "That's really sick."  
"Oh please Sirius. Stop with the jokes and tell us what happened!" Remus exclaimed. "Detention, no Hogsmeade and ten points from Gryffindor." Sirius replied.  
"Could have been worse." James replied.  
Sirius grinned. "I don't care though."  
Remus sighed. "And unfortunately she knows that, so she's got a tendency to be harder on you."  
  
"So?" Sirius barked. "And what's with you and your big words anyway, what is tendency supposed to mean!?"  
  
"You don't know what tendency means?" Peter asked. "Dude, everyone else does."  
Sirius turned red. "Well. I'm special I guess." he muttered. "Well, time for breakfast peoples." They got up and headed toward the great hall.  
Taking their usual seats, near Lily Evans at James's request, they started buttering toast and pouring cereal.  
"I 'idn' even realize how 'ungry I was." (translation, "I didn't even realize how hungry I was.") Sirius said, through a mouthful of sugar frosted frog legs.  
Just then, a single owl darted through an open window and landed in front of Sirius.  
"Here comes the mail." Sirius commented. "My mum's is always early of course."  
Then, about fifty different owls zoomed in after it, dropping packages to students at different tables.  
A letter was placed neatly in front of James, while Remus's was splattered in his bowl of milk by a post owl. Peter sniggered. "No mail I guess for me today."  
WHAM!  
Peter blinked and looked up into the eyes of Sirius, James and Remus, standing over him.  
"What- What happened?"  
James replied with, "Your mum's owl dropped a package on top of your head. A really heavy package."  
Peter could hear the laughter coming from Snape, whom had just finished breakfast and was walking past their table.  
"Shut up Snivellus!" Sirius shouted. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Snape.  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" Mcgonagal screeched.  
Sirius sighed and stuffed his wand back into his pocket. "It's her again. I always get caught!" He kicked Peter over. "Come on. Get up already. It wasn't that heavy!"  
Mcgonagal walked up to him, anger flushing into her eyes. "What have I told you Black!?"  
"I'm sorry Professor. I just lost control. It won't happen again."  
"That's the second time this morning!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "I'm sorry about that too." Not he thought inside his head.  
"Ten more points from Gryffindor." Mcgonagal said, walking away.  
Sirius groaned. "Not again."  
"Well Black." Snape sneered. "It looks like Slytehrin is in the lead for winning the house cup."  
"We've got a whole year to beat you guys! We're just warming up!" Remus protested.  
Snape laughed. "And the loser award goes to." He continued to laugh all the way out the door as well.  
James clenched his fists. "I ought to- that- that-"  
"Don't spring while all these teachers are here!" Remus shouted. "You'll get expelled."  
"Anyhow." Peter said. "Let's pretend that didn't happen. Ok, what's in this package." He eagerly ripped open the ribbon. "A remembrall!?"  
  
"Why is it so heavy?" James asked.  
Peter laughed. "Look at all the post-it notes too."  
"See Pete!" Sirius said, slapping him on the back. "Everyone knows how low your brain capacity is!"  
"Thanks Sirius." Peter muttered sourly.  
"Big words!" Remus protested. "Capacity?"  
  
Sirius covered his mouth. "Oh." he moaned. "I'm turning into you!"  
  
"Well, best see what this letter is." James muttered, ripping open a white envelope.  
James!  
How are you dear? Your third year at Hogwarts! Your father and I are so proud! We bought you a new broomstick!  
  
James was so excited he could barely read the rest of the letter.  
It should come in the mail tomorrow, it's taking the company a while to fill the order.  
We love you and keep us updated!  
  
-Mum and Dad  
"Wow!" James said, his eyes watering. "I needed a good one!"  
Remus then took his which read the whole 'we're proud of you' statement before the 'we love you' paragraph before the signatures and the end of the letter.  
"How many sickles you wanna bet that my letter says nothing like yours?" Sirius asked. "It's probably a howler, and I didn't even do anything yet."  
"Your parents can't be that bad Sirius!" Remus snapped.  
"They are!" James replied. "I've met them!"  
Sirius carefully tore the seal on the envelope and put his face in his hands as he read the scrawled handwriting of his mother.  
"Sirius- you'd better not mess up this year. One more complaint from Dumbledore and you're going to face the most trouble you've ever seen! I won't hesitate to send more Howlers this year! Oh, and I'm glad you took that mangy animal with you! It was driving me insane! -Mother"  
"And how would she react if I told her to get rid of that mangy animal Kreacher!? And she goes and insults my cat."  
"That evil cat of yours, Furball." James laughed.  
  
"I didn't name it. The guy at the pet shop did. They said the owner who had him last turned him in."  
"Gee." Peter muttered sarcastically. "I wonder why."  
"He's really a cute cat though. I mean, come on, a big orange tabby-"  
Remus snorted. "With big white fangs."  
  
"Big round green eyes. Besides!" Sirius exclaimed. "The owners who had him last fed him the wrong type of food! That's why he kept throwing up all the time when I first got him!"  
"Boys are really gross."  
All four marauders turned to find Lily Evans sitting at the table across from them.  
Sirius let out a short laugh. "And girls smell- horrid." He plugged his nose. "Perfumes."  
  
Peter and Remus sniggered, but James elbowed Sirius and replied, "But I'm not gross."  
"Uh-huh." Lily smiled. "Sure Potter."  
"I-I mean I'm a boy. But I'm not sick like them. And not all girls smell like perfume."  
Lily giggled. "Whatever James." before walking away.  
Sirius started laughing so hard that he fell out of his chair. "Turned you down eh?"  
  
"And you think you can get a date any better? With one of those miss populars over there that you're always staring at." He gestured to a group of girls giggling and gossiping to each other down the table.  
Sirius shrugged. "Watch me." He walked over to the girls, whom all looked up at him when he came. "Hey ladies."  
They all giggled simultaneously and said, "hi."  
"May I interest you in-" He paused when he saw Mcgonagal coming toward him. He sighed angrily.  
"Black, I, after what you've been up to all morning, would like to speak with you in my office."  
The girls all started giggling even harder.  
"Come on Black."  
Sirius followed her only reluctantly.  
"I see you're quite popular with women, Black aren't you?"  
"Well, you see Professor, unlike you, I actually have a social life."  
Mcgonagal glared at him and as soon as Sirius had realized his mistake he found himself being pulled into the headmaster's office (the password that year was Frolicking Frogs.)  
"What is it Minerva?" Dumbledore asked. He sighed disappointedly when he saw Sirius enter behind her. "Him again? It seems like we meet everyday Sirius. Of course, whatever you did today was without James apparently."  
"Throwing Filibuster Fireworks at Slytherin first years," Mcgonagal listed, saying each thing and flicking fingers to count. "Threatening Snape with a wand. The whole dearest thing. The nasty remark he made on the way over. And his cat throwing up in my office."  
Sirius stared at her. "Furball? How'd he get out, he was in Gryfindor Tower."  
"Sure Black."  
  
"He was! Maybe it was you. Since you're an animagis and all. Furballs happen frequently."  
Mcgonagal opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by Dumbledore. "Mcgonagal, you have a class to teach in five minutes, I suggest you go get ready. And I'll have a talk with Sirius about his- day."  
  
'Too many to list aren't there?" Mcgonagal snapped on her way out, shutting the door behind her.  
"Now what is all this about?" Dumbledore asked, surveying Sirius through his half-moon spectacles.  
Sirius grinned. "The first year looked like he was gonna be the next Snape and Snape, after insulting Peter, well he took out his wand first. And as for the dearest thing. I thought Mcgonagal could take a joke. And she was insulting my social life so she deserved whatever comment she got! And-And the cat- I don't know because I haven't seen him all morning! Furball couldn't get into Mcgonagal's office. I already tried that in my second year! I mean, she's got all these locks and junk on it!"  
Dumbledore suddenly started to chuckle. "That's quite a morning you've had."  
"So don't blame my cat."  
  
Dumbledore lifted something from behind his desk. "We confiscated this cat from Mcgonagal's office this morning."  
Sirius turned red as he took Furball and started petting him. "Ok, so maybe I did put him in her office."  
  
"I thought so Sirius." Dumbledore lowered his glasses. "I think something needs to be done about all this."  
  
Sirius stared at the cat, anything not to look guilty to Dumbledore. Anything.  
By the way, that cat was the fattest cat I'd ever laid eyes on. It was orange, and it's long, fluffy fur only added to how fat it was. It had a little pink nose and a long fluffy tail. It had exactly three whiskers on each side and a small, out spiked collar around its neck, which Dumbledore tried best to ignore. He couldn't help wondering however, how Sirius had gotten the collar to fit around its neck, and to him, it was anything but cute. Sirius had made it up to be something small and innocent, like a kitten. but this thing had enormous, long, sharp teeth, more like a cougar than a cat.  
The cat purred so loudly that Dumbldore had to shout over it to even be heard. "For one thing!- For one thing!- Oh just get that animal out of here and don't do it again!"  
"Yes sir." Sirius picked up the cat, and opened the door, before nearly falling under the animal's weight. The cat leapt down and Sirius told him, "If you stay close to me while we go back, you can walk."  
The cat perked up and rubbed against his legs as they left.  
"You got me into a lot of trouble today." Sirius scowled, looking down at him. "But I'm sure Mcognagal's bed was warm and inviting, and the food she had in there was nice and tasty. Whatever, good boy Furball."  
Furball meowed softly as they walked down the halls to begin their day.  
  
James bolted upright in bed, feeling the sweat running down his face. It was dark. Too dark even though it was the middle of the night.  
Sirius sat up. "James, you know I'm a light sleeper. What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Sirius, something odd is in this room."  
"You mean besides you?"  
  
"SHHH!"  
  
They listened for a few moments but heard nothing else.  
"Nightmares probably James." Sirius replied. "I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Sirius, something's unusual."  
  
"Unusual." Sirius repeated. "Tell me in the morning." As soon as his head hit the pillow again he fell back asleep.  
James got up and paced the room anxiously, knowing that something had gone amiss.  
He barely slept that night, he couldn't wipe the bad feeling away that something was wrong. He fell back asleep but even Furball was acting up. He closed his eyes.  
Sirius was the one to wake up next while it was just getting light.  
"DUDE FURBALL!" Sirius shouted. "YOU THREW UP ON ME YOU STUPID CAT!"  
  
That woke everyone up in the room.  
"What's going on?" a boy asked. Sirius heard croaking and he found a toad sitting on his chest. "Who's toad?" he sighed.  
"Mine!" the boy replied, jumping up and grabbing it.  
Someone turned on the lights and everyone screamed.  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN JAMES' BED!?" Sirius yelled.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN RON'S BED!?" Harry shouted. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the second chapter! From now on though, there will be Order of the Phoenix Spoilers. So yeah. And there's also a disclaimer I forgot to put when I first started writing this so here's my disclaimer for the whole story.  
DISCLAIMER: DO I LOOK LIKE JK ROWLING? THEN THEY'RE OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE. Ya. Ok. Enjoy.  
  
The person looked like James. But Sirius had noticed the eyes right away. "WHO ARE YOU!?" he asked threateningly, pointing his wand at Harry.  
"Who are- Who are-" Harry paused. It was Sirius. It had to be Sirius. "Sirius?"  
  
"How do you know!? Who are you!?"  
  
"Sirius, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. James's son."  
  
Sirius's eyes gerw wide. "Peter! Remus! James!"  
"They're not here with you. I don't know what happened, but they're not here with you."  
  
Sirius shook his head in denial. "I can't be in the- in the future!"  
  
"Well, you are." Harry replied, throwing Neville's toad Trevor off of him.  
Sirius looked completely frightened, a look that Harry had never seen in his godfather's eyes before. Ever. It was worry and- guilt? "How do I get out of here!?"  
  
"I don't even know how you got here." Harry answered, then saw the panic flowing into Sirius and said quickly. "But I'm sure there's a way out if we go see Dumbledore. He'll be able to-"  
"Not Dumbledore!" Sirius snapped. "I'll get expelled!"  
  
"For what?" Harry demanded. "You can't stay here forever! You belong in the past!"  
  
Sirius coughed. "Don't you mean the present?"  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. But there has to be a way out!"  
  
"I'll get expelled! It was mine and James's fault in the first place! But the potion wasn't supposed to set in until tomorrow!"  
  
"Well, I don't know what we do until then." Sirius whispered.  
"Ron!" Harry shouted suddenly. "Ron must be in your time! RON! Move off!" He pushed Sirius roughly off the bed and searched through the covors frantically. "RON! Come on! You've got to be here somewhere!"  
  
.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
James held a wand to the boy's throat. "TELL US WHERE YOU PUT SIRIUS!"  
  
"I'm telling you!" Peter whined. "He ate him!"  
  
Remus smacked him. "Shut up Pete. We don't have time for that!"  
  
"Where am I?" the boy repeated.  
Peter grinned. "Welcome to 1975-" (I did the math!)  
"-Hogwarts, third year dormitory." Remus interrupted. "Who are you exactly?"  
  
"R-Ron Weasley!" Ron squeaked. "Harry?" he looked at James.  
"James Potter." James replied, shaking.  
"But you're-" Peter covered Ron's mouth just then, and good thing to, before Ron revealed something he wasn't supposed to. "Now we're going to tie you up, so just listen for a sec. Sirius has a muzzle upstairs for his cat that Jamesy bought him last year. Let's hope it works on humans."  
  
Ron glared at him. "I want to go home! I belong in 2003!"  
  
"Sure." James muttered. "2003. More like the nuthouse."  
  
.  
"Sure. Like I'm in 2003. more like the nuthouse with you people." Sirius snarled.  
"What is all this commotion!?" Mcgonagal shouted angrily. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED THREE HOURS AGO!"  
"The hag still teaches here?" Sirius snorted. "She sure is getting old."  
  
Harry elbowed him. "Get under the covors quick before she comes in!"  
  
Sirius dived into Ron's bed and pretended to be asleep.  
"She can still see your head!" Harry hissed. Sirius disappeared under the blanket.  
Mcgonagal yawned and glared at the Gryffinder boys whom were staring at her, wide eyed. "Boys, you were supposed to be in bed already!"  
"We're sorry Professor." Harry replied, looking at Neville sharply so that he said nothing. "We'll go right to sleep."  
  
"Alright then." Mcgonagal was just about to turn off the light when she saw a big, orange, sharp toothed tabby hissing at her, which went and threw up a furball at her feet.  
"Something's wrong." She said angrily. "I know this cat from somewhere."  
  
Sirius heard this and shrunk down even more into the covors. If Mcgonagal found out. He swallowed hard.  
"That's Hermione's cat!" Dean Thomas claimed.  
"Uh yeah!" Neville replied.  
"Miss Granger's cat doesn't look like this. I've seen him before in the Common Room. Everyone up!"  
  
They all groaned and started to- Harry and Sirius's hearts went thumping instead.  
"Weasley too."  
  
Sirius crouched even lower under the covors.  
"He's not feeling to well Professor!" Dean replied quickly. "Hasn't been all night. His moaning is what's woken us all up! He seems a bit better but-"  
"Get him up then and I will take him to the hospital wing."  
  
"Uh, you see," Neville piped. "It would be easier if he stayed here."  
  
Mcgonagal pulled back the covors of the bed to find Sirius Black instead of Ron Weasley. She stared at him, whom in return looked away. "Professor," he said nervously. "I can explain."  
"W-Why is he here!?" Mcgonagal screeched, the color flushing from her face.  
"We don't know." Harry said honestly.  
"And where is Weasley!?"  
  
"We don't know." Harry repeated.  
  
.  
  
"OW! LET ME GO! YOU THREE ARE MANIA- MMM! MMM!"  
"Binding him and using that muzzle was the best idea you've ever had Peter!" James exclaimed.  
"Yep!" Peter grinned and watched his captive with satisfaction for a moment before turning to Remus. "Gonna congratulate me or what?"  
"No!" he snarled. "I think it's James's and Sirius's fault in the first place! It's that stupid potion they had us all try and brew last night! Sirius tasted it remember? But James didn't? We didn't? Just Sirius?"  
"So he replaced someone in the future?" James inquired. "Weird."  
"Not just weird!" Remus slammed his fist on the wall. "We might never get this all back to normal!"  
  
.  
"Come with me Potter- Black." Dejavu, thought Mcgonagal, complete Dejavu. She'd said those words too many times. Those words made her want to retire.  
Sirius was brought back younger, a lot younger, she noticed. He looked to be about thirteen. She shivered, brought back as that thirteen year old monster. Then she straightened up and looked at the two of them. "you two'd better know what happened by the time weget to Dumbledore's office!"  
Harry was about sixteen, just turned it in fact. How was this going to come about? What would the students do?  
"Professor!" Sirius said suddenly.  
"What?" Mcgonagal asked impatiently. This couldn't be happening. It was all a dream right? She'd wake up in a couple of minutes right?  
"Make a potion." He suggested.  
"Pinch me and wake me up from this nightmare." she muttered. "OW!" she glared at Sirius, whom stood there and grinned. "I take that as an order Professor!"  
You don't have to make it that hard, Mcgonagal thought angrily. Too think I actually thought I never would see you again (I DREAM TOO MUCH) and then all of a sudden you show up from Azkaban, then after you went away after that, you come back suddely. Only as that nightmare student again.  
"You there Professor? Hullo?" Sirisu waved his hand in front of her face.  
Harry elbowed him. "Shut up Sirius."  
Sirius took out his wand and pointed it at him. "Go ahead, tell me."  
  
It took Mcgonagal a second. Harry- or was it James? What was going on? "Stop pointing your wand at Potter, Black!"  
"Jamesy would've laughed." Sirius stuck out his tongue, and Harry felt his heart drop. He wasn't sure whether he should be like his father or not. But he felt an ache, missing Sirius, missing his dad. Missing life the way it should've been.  
  
.  
"MMM! MMMMMMMMMMM!"  
  
"Can't you make him shut up!" Remus howled, covering his ears as he flipped through a book of antidotes.  
"I did the best I could!" Peter wailed. "It's better than him talking and shouting for help!"  
"I suppose." Remus sighed.  
James took out a Filibuster firework. "Say one more word and I'll light it into your face."  
Ron's eyes grew wide as he backed up and sat on the ground, all tied up with a rope and a cat muzzle. "OO Ill may!"  
  
"Now he's making words!" James howled. "Get him to shut up!"  
They sat in front of the fire in the Common Room, hoping that there would be soemway to make everything better.  
"What did he say?" Peter asked.  
"I think he said. OO ILL MAY." James replied.  
"OO ILL AY!" Ron shouted louder.  
"OO ILL AY." James repeated. "Now he said OO ILL AY."  
Ron broke through the muzzle. "YOU IDIOT! I SAID YOU- WILL- PAY!"  
  
"We couldn't tell." Remus said, casually. "You weren't speaking English."  
"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU PUT A MUZZLE ON ME! A CAT MUZZLE!"  
  
James laughed as Remus pushed him off the chair. "Ow."  
"Torture the prisoner!" Peter shouted, throwing a pillow jokingly at Ron, except that Ron, knowing what Peter did in his future, did not take it as a joke. Instead he screamed. "HELP! ANYONE! HELP!"  
  
"Shut up!" James hissed, putting the muzzle back on him and tying it tighter.  
Ron sighed angrily. "OO A E ill!" (Translation- "you are evil")  
  
"OO means You, right?" James asked.  
"I think," Peter replied.  
Remus looked up from his book. "Will the three of you be quiet for a few seconds! I'm trying to find a way to get- this person- back to his time!"  
  
"ON- EASEY!"  
Peter extended his hand. "Pleasure to met you On Easey."  
James took off the muzzle.  
  
"Ron Weasley!" Ron shouted.  
"This is Peter Pettigrew- Remus Lupin- and you know who I am."  
Ron nodded. "Just get me out of here ok?"  
  
"Everybody knows who I am!" James bowed. "I am the seeker to the Gryffinder Quidditch team!"  
"Yeah, yeah. So is your son."  
  
James's head snapped up. "You know my son? I have a son? With Lily right?" he suddenly turned red as they started laughing (excluding Ron) and even Remus paused to laugh.  
"Yeah. With Lily." Ron replied, uneasy.  
  
"Ooh. Do they kiss a lot?" Remus teased, liking the fact a lot that his friend was turning bright red.  
"I don't know." Ron replied, "I just want to get out of here ok?"  
  
"Apparently, or he wouldn't have changed the subject!" Peter howled, doubling over with laughter.  
James turned his back to them in embarassement and sat down facing the fier.  
"Who does Sirius marry?" Peter questioned. "It's probably one of those little populars he's had his heart after-"  
"Bachelor." Ron replied, not sure if he was revealing too much.  
"Of course. Sirius never was able to get a date."  
"You're only thirteen, you can't have had that many girlfriends." Ron said sourly.  
"James is the only one right now. He's been dying to ask Lily out lately."  
  
"Shut up Remus! Ron doesn't need to know that!"  
  
.  
"WARLOCK WINTERS!" (it's a type of ice cream) Mcgoangal shouted.  
The gargoyles leapt aside and revealed a long hallway with a door. "Headmaster!" she knocked.  
"yes?" Dumbledore aksed, opening the door. "Oh, James, Sirius! It's you two again! What did they do this time Minerva?"  
Mcgonagal looked at him angrily. "This is Sirius Black."  
  
"I know."  
"And Potter here-"  
"I'll take care of this." Dumbledore said lightly, you may go back to sleep if you wish.  
  
"But-"  
He shut the door and she sat on a chair outside, waiting.  
"Now, Sirius, James. I am a little tired of this-"  
Sirius looked at Dumbledore curiously. "He's not-"  
"Do not interrupt me. Detentions for the both of you for whatever."  
  
"Hexing Snape." Sirius lied.  
"Just tell him already! Stop hiding it!" Harry snarled. "He's Sirius Black but I'm not James Potter! I'm Harry!"  
  
"Oh dear." Dumbledore said, "So I am not dreaming. What happened Harry?" He shot an 'I know what you did Sirius Black' look at Sirius, before looking back at Harry.  
"I woke up to someone shouting about Furball, a cat or something. And I turned on the light and in place of Ron was Sirius!"  
  
Dumbledore looked sullen, and angry, like he was about to raise his voice but didn't. He merely looked at Sirius and asked, "Where is Ron?"  
"You're blaming me aren't you!" Sirius protested.  
"Yes, I am. I know you did it Sirius. I can see the guilt in your eyes. It's very noticable when fear is there also."  
Sirius glared at him. "So what?" he barked. "So what if I did it? You can't do anyting about it! I don't live in this time! Besides! James was in on it too!" Sirius pointed a wand at Harry. "That kid is the one who should get into trouble! He helped!"  
  
"No I didn't!" Harry protested.  
"STOP IT!" Dumbledore said in a voice, a bit louder than his usual tone. "Now, in order to solve this-"  
  
"Yes you did Harry!" Sirius shouted. "You did! You did! You did! You also helped lie to Mcgonagal!"  
  
(Mcgonagal took in an angry breath as she heard what was happening inside the office.)  
"Just because you told me too! You'd probably kill me if I didn't help you lie! And I had nothing to do with you coming to the future!"  
"Uh-huh. Sure Harry." Sirius lied, impatiently.  
There was a muffling in the fireplace and someone shot straight through it, skidding through ashes, now all over the beautiful rugs and stone floor. All three people, students and teacher, found themselves staring at the person whom stood before them. He stood up and brushed the ashes off. "Quite a few months I had Professor. Harry! And- And- me! Am I in the past?"  
No one said anything. They just stared at the adult Sirius Black whom stood in front of them. 


	3. Chapter 3

ORDER OF THE PHOENIX SPOILERS! Disclaimer goes here too, look on chapter two for it written out. Cuz I wanna get to the stori! Ok!  
  
"Am I?" Sirius asked again.  
"You're alive!" Harry cheered, running up and hugging his godfather.  
"Yeah." Sirius said weakly. "I am."  
  
"You see Harry," Dumbledore explained calmly. "What the veil does is rather unknown, whether it kills or not, traps the souls, or tortures with imprisoning them."  
"Why didn't you tell me!?" Harry snarled.  
"I didn't want you to go looking for him." Dumbledore stated firmly.  
  
Sirius swallowed hard and suddenly brushed his hair in front of a spot on his neck.  
"What's wrong with your neck?" Dumbledore questioned.  
Sirius sighed. "No use hiding it." He brushed the matted, long hair away from a huge gash.  
"How many more wounds?" Dumbledore asked quietly.  
Sirius replied wincing. "Many." He opened his robes in the front revealing a huge hole.  
Harry, and the younger Sirius gasped, backing away. He couldn't be alive! They'd scratched his heart out.  
"But it grows back my mother said." Sirius laughed. "Always grows back. It just twinges after it's done."  
Even Dumbledore had to turn away from the site. "Sirius. What happened to you?"  
  
"Long story. Which begins with my cousin Bellatrix. The evil-" he paused, "-cousin of mine. Anyway, she hit me with a spell, throwing me backwards and into the veil. It hurt too. It was a stunning spell, not the Killing Curse. Well, I fell and fell for hours. It was pure pain. I heard Harry screaming. I heard every word even after he left the veil. I saw him ripping up this office. I saw him crying days and nights into the summer. I saw him staring at that one picture of me. And the worst pain of all was the duel with Bellatrix. She came close to a kill as well as he, but- I couldn't let Harry die seeking revenge on me. So I conjured up the Dark Mark in the veil. It floated up and up. And I think that's what made Voldemort come and stop Harry and my cousin. Althought quite a misforunate duel with him. Anyhow, I stopped seeing things a while later. Time to start eating rats again. I woke up one morning, someone standing over me with a knife. Murdering me. My heart was ripped out, but I didn't die because of some type of magic behind that veil. My throat was sliced. But I still lived. I heard dead voices talking. My mother told me not to worry that it all grows back. But. I didn't listen to her until James agreed. I saw his dead soul you see.- The worst months of my life and I'll be glad even to get back to the Grimmauld Place."  
The younger Sirius's eyes grew wide. "That's gonna happen to me!? I'll even start liking my house!? MY HEART IS GONNA GET PULLED OUT OF ME!? AND I HAVE TO WALK AROUND LIKE THAT!?"  
"Yep. But believe me, it already started growing back. Listen to mum on this one."  
Dumbledore sighed and immediately wrote a letter. Explaining it. He magically made copies too, sending them out to every Order member.  
"Now what? I'd like to eat a bit if you don't mind. Rats are disgusting."  
"How did you end up here?" Dumbledore asked.  
"I stepped through a fire place and shouted it. First I checked to see if anyone else was there before I ran through of course."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"There were two fireplaces in the middle of the room. A sign read the only two fireplaces in the whole veil and only one of them worked. If you walked into the wrong one, it would lead you to another room in the veil and you would never have chance of escape. I got lucky."  
All four sat there in silence for a long while until younger Sirius piped up and said, "Professor, we were discussing how I would get back?"  
"Yes." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It will take a week or so."  
"WHAT!?"  
"It will take a week or so." Dumbledore repeated. "The potion takes that long to brew, which Severus will take care of."  
  
Sirius stuck out his tongue and the older Sirius Black whacked it back in. "Shut up for a second will you?" he ordered.  
The younger Sirius nodded quickly and Harry continued, "What do we do with him?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Unless someone here wants to full time watch him, I guess nothing. It would be best if he didn't stay at Hogwarts though. We can't leave him on his own." He sighed and looked at the older Sirius, whom put his hands up and stepped away backwards. "I ain't running a baby-sitting service!" Sirius exclaimed angrily, putting his hands into his pockets.  
"He's thirteen Sirius, besides, he's you. Take him to the Grimmauld Place and watch after him."  
  
"But-"  
"Take that as something to do for the Order."  
Sirius sighed. "Fine."  
"Now. Harry." Dumbledore began again. "You are not to mention this to anyone but Hermione. If someone asks where Ron is, say he is home visiting a sick family member. The only other people you can tell are the one's tah sleep in your dormitory and witnessed this. Make sure they know to keep it a secret as well. However, the return of the real, adult Sirius Black, should only be told to Hermion- and Ron when he comes back. No one else. Got it?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Now, assume normal classes Harry, do what you always do and rememebr that Ron is into the marauders time and we are workign on getting him out so calm down." Then he looked at Sirius and said one word, "Behave," before turning to the adult Sirius and saying, "Stay at the Grimmauld place. Don't leave it at all. If you need my help- well, I'll have Order members daily check on you. Good."  
Mcgonagal suddenly burst through the door. "Oh Sirius you're back!" She threw her arms around him and shut the door behind her.  
Sirius winced as she kissed him on the cheek. "Oh! You poor darling!"  
"Maybe I would smile but there is an absence of my heart." Sirius grinned at harry whom let out a short laugh.  
"We were so worried about you!" she exclaimed. "I was waiting for the right moment to come in here."  
  
"Ew did Mcgonagal just hug me!?" the younger Sirius exclaimed.  
Mcgonagal looked at him, before looking at Dumbledore. "He's still here? Did you get Weasley back?"  
  
"No. Let's just hope that one week won't be a problem for him where he's at."  
  
.  
The three marauders left soon began to realize that Ron wasn't leaving anytime soon.  
"Now what do we do with him?" James asked dully, tossing the snitch into the air and not even bothering to catch it.  
Ron grinned. "Well, you could show me around?"  
"Ok." James laughed. "What's there to show around?"  
  
"NO!" Remus suddenly snarled. Then he whispered to James, "Full moon tomorrow! How do we get rid of Weasley for that night?"  
  
James laughed. "Weasel brain." He sniggered but Ron had already taken out his wand when he overheard. "All three of you!"  
They all three took out there wands too. Uh-oh, three against one. And three of Hogwarts's best seen duelers ever, against a not-so-good dueler.  
  
"You like being tied up muzzle boy?" James asked.  
"James!" Remus snarled, putting his wand down. "Can't we be even a little hospitable toward Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Fine." James muttered. "So what do I do for a living?"  
"Uh." Ron wasn't sure how to answer that one. "I don't know."  
  
Remus smiled. "What about me?"  
  
"Teacher!" Ron burst, wondering if he was revealing too much.  
Peter and James started laughing incredibly hard. "HAHA! WE ALWAYS KNEW HE'D GO TO THE DARK SIDE OF HOGWARTS NOW! HE'S A TEACHER! HAHA! WE PREDICTED!"  
Remus turned red. "Was I good?"  
  
"The best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I've ever had, and I've had five different ones."  
  
"Wow." Remus commented.  
  
.  
Would you like to meet the sixth Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Clue: he's done it before.  
Remus Lupin sat in an old armchair by the fire in his office. Once again, he had accepted the job, but he knew it would no longer last than the previous time. So long ago he had seen a man in the mirror that he recognized the features of youth, energy, family, life. Now he looked in the mirror and saw a mere gauntly image, a shadow of what the past had left behind. Being a werewolf had aged him earlier, but he knew that alone didn't make him into a living ghost. He knew it was James Potter's death, Peter's betrayal, Sirius in Azkaban, then Sirius dead. Then he knew it was also the Order. He had fought bravely, and was strong in the original Order. Then again that was him in his youth. He picked up a picture, a picture that he had looked at and felt pain sear through him so many a time. It was a picture of the old Order, the one where James Potter stood next to Lily, waving. The one where Sirius Black had his hair trimmed slightly shorter. The one where his own hair contained no trace of gray and his face held no wrinkles. Once again, he muttered under his breath, youth.  
But Lupin was not old, not at all, even though sometimes he appeared it. He just had lost the way he used to live, the life that represented his youth. It was all gone. He was the only one left of his family, and of his true friends. He sighed as he again regretted taking the job. He sighed as he marked the days on his calendar ever so close to the full moon, what he feared most. A ravenous, killing beast, a monster that he transformed into on those nights, a werewolf.  
  
.  
The adult Sirius Black was keeping a close eye on his teen form, just as he was told, but he felt pain. Pain that he was watching his own childhood before his very eyes. A childhood that both of them, child and adult, wanted no reflection on. He slowly fell asleep on the couch, a warm couch which he was denied for so many months lost behind that torturous veil. This was to be his first sleep, although short, without waking up to a fresh cut across his throat.  
Later he opened his eyes and saw an open window. The breeze chilled him slightly as he went to go shut it. That window wasn't open before, was it? He peeked outside and saw footprints and someone in the distance. Sirius leapt out the window and ran after the person. "YOU GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Little Sirius started running faster.  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Fortunately, the older Sirius was much faster, and caught up quickly. "Stop right there!" He reached over and brought his younger form to the ground. "What doyou think you're doing!?" he panted. "You heard Dumbledore! He told us to stay put!"  
  
The younger Sirius glared at him. "Well I'm getting out of here!"  
  
"No you aren't."  
  
"Yeah! I'm sick of the thought of staying in this time for a whole week! There's got to be another-"  
"Well there isn't." Sirius replied shortly, "Kid, let's get back." "You aren't gonna stop me." The boy said flatly. "Or my dad'll send you to Azkaban!" Let him try! For you to turn out like this he probably was a cheap-" Sirius paused, remembering that the man was also his father. "I've already BEEN to Azkaban!" "Then go there again!" Little Sirius snarled. "Or when you're sleeping tonight! I'll kill you!" Sirius stared into the violent eyes. "Oh, so you think I'm kidknapping you?" "Yes!" He suddenly took in a breath. "I go to Azkaban?"  
  
Sirius nodded, and sighed, realizing that tears were probably about to follow what he had just revealed. "What did I do?" he squeaked. "You didn't do anything kid." He tried to hide back his tears. "Then what did I go there for?" "People-" Sirius paused. "People just don't understand us. We're- We're mysterious- too mysterious for them. They- They think you commited murder- to 16 people, two of which was mainly betrayal. But you didn't do it and that's what made you survive. You knew you were innocent and you knew who really did it, who framed you."  
  
"I can't go to Azkaban! With all those scary dementors!"  
  
"You survive though. Look at me!" Sirius ordered. "It's going to be okay!"  
  
"Then I fall behind a veil and die! And I have to take care of a fifteen year old boy with a scar on his head! And my throat gets slit open and I feel all this pain and my heart gets ripped out! I have to live at the Grimmauld Place for longer too! Is my life good at all!?"  
  
"No." Sirius replied. "It actually stinks."  
  
.  
"Rons's missing!?" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, once she was seated in Dumbledore's office. "He can't be!"  
  
"He should be back in a week."  
  
"Unless Peter kills him!"  
  
"Peter is not a murderer yet, in the time where Ron is."  
"What do we do!?" she asked angrily.  
Dumbledore lowered his half-moon spectacles. "A potion is being brewed at this moment. Ron luckily, is smart, and won't get himself into trouble. The one I am worried about is Sirius, a thirteen year old Sirius Black running around in 2003 is quite a mess."  
  
"I don't care about Sirius! I care about Ron!"  
  
"Ron, what I am saying Molly, is technically safe."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good!"  
  
.  
"You guys are gonna kill me aren't you?" Ron asked finally.  
"No." James laughed. "Course not! We just became friends right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I mean," he paused. "The way you guys were an hour ago."  
  
"We're sorry." Remus said quickly. "We're just stressed."  
  
"I don't feel sorry." James replied, reaching out his hand. "Let's try this again. I'm James Potter."  
  
Ron denied the hand. "I want to go home- and whether you guys want me here or not- I'm here."  
  
Remus sat next to him and hit him lightly on the back. "We'll find a way to get you back, don't worry."  
  
.  
Little Sirius leaned against his adult form. "I want out of here. I miss my friends."  
Older Sirius shifted slightly on the couch. "But not your family." That was not a question, it was a statement.  
"Could you come back to my time with me?"  
  
"It would be great if I could kid, but I can't."  
"Mum wouldn't hurt me around you."  
  
Sirius felt an angry tear gathering in his eyes. His mother hated him, hated him. He knew that what his younger self spoke of was not being hurt physically, but the words. Oh, the words hurt him so badly. The hateful words of how Regulus was better, of how he had to stop speaking with mudbloods if he wanted to live another moment under that roof.  
"The things mum says to me hurt me."  
  
Sirius looked away. "I know."  
"I guess you do. Last week when-"  
"You went to Knockturn Alley she screamed at you for thirty mnutes and somehow mudbloods and mischief and how much trouble you were came up. Somehow you said something and she hit you. Somehow you heard the word Regulus and better into the same sentence. Somehow you, even though you never cry, found yourself in tears." (oh, poor lil guy. AIRES BLACK IS AN EVIL PERSON!!!!! SHE MADE MY FAV CHRACTER CRY!)  
"You remember that?" little Sirius asked.  
"Yeah, it would be better if I didn't." He looked. "It happened too often."  
  
"That was the second time."  
"I'm talking about the rest of your life. You run away when you're sixteen, etc, etc, you go into Azkaban, you 'die', you come back to life with your heart missing, Voldemort is after your godson, your best friend and his wife die-"  
"My best friend- dies?"  
Sirius covered his mouth. "Oops."  
"James dies?"  
Sirius nodded, trying not to let a tear slip down his face. "Yeah."  
The two sat in silence for a long time when finally Little Sirius asked, "Is that the person I betray?"  
  
.  
Remus Lupin faced himself in the mirror in his bathrobe. "Well old chap, I think you've really lost it this time. You lost everything." He opened the cabinet and poured a green potion into a glass (the werewolf potion). He made a disgusted face before spitting it out. He cuoldn't take this stuff. It made him feel terrible, and created pain. He flopped down on his bed when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Lupin asked.  
"It's Harry."  
  
"Harry-" he paused. "I would let you in right now but I'm in my bathrobe."  
  
Harry ignored him and opened the door. "Professor, Dumbledore sent me."  
  
"He did?" Lupin hid the half-full now green glass behind his back, not wanting Harry to suspect that he wasn't taking his medicine, the medicine that prevented the wolf to spring.  
"Yeah. Are you okay?"  
"I- I'm fine Harry."  
"Well, this should make you happy. Sirius is alive."  
  
Lupin blinked. "I know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Dumbledore didn't send you to tell me that."  
  
"Yes he did. How did you know he survived?"  
Lupin sighd. "I really didn't know. Harry I'm a mess right now. Come back and tell me what you just said later."  
  
"SIRIUS IS ALIVE!"  
  
Lupin blinked again.  
Harry waved his hand in front of the man's face. "Come on! Have some chocolate!" He pulled open drawers and dug through them before pulling out a bar of it. "Eat it!"  
  
"Harry!" Lupin said, flushed. "You have no right to search through my stuff!"  
"EAT- IT- NOW." Harry ordered.  
Lupin sighed and took a bite. "Something's wrong with me Harry. I've been feeling sick for the past few days."  
  
"You always get sick at full moon! I'd get sick too if I turned into a wolf every month!"  
Lupin looked away. He didn't want Harry to see him wince. He didn't want Harry to know how bad it hurt him.  
"Sirius- is- alive."  
  
Lupin smiled. "I had a feeling."  
  
"Are you better yet?"  
  
"The chocolate helped slightly."  
  
.  
"Sirius?" Little Sirius asked.  
"What?"  
"I've been looking around to see how this place has changed."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Why is mum still here?"  
  
Sirius looked at him curiously. "She's gone."  
  
"I saw the portrait."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"And it was empty."  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Probably went to Phineas's portrait for tea."  
  
"Oh, well, Kreacher's still here."  
  
Sirius sat up and took out his wand, a murderous look glowing in his yees. "Where's Kreacher!?" he demanded. "Dumbledore got rid of him! He was supposed to anyway!"  
"You are very bad Sirius!" Kreacher appeared, speaking in an undertone. "The mistress should punish him! He's been messing with time travel! Looks like he's not dead after all!"  
  
"YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" Sirius howled. "YOU TOLD HARRY THAT VOLDEMORT CAPTURED ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT HE HAD TO GO TO THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES ANYWAY!"  
"The prophecy, Sirius, the prophecy," he said, not in an undertone this time however.  
"AND THAT'S MASTER TO YOU KREACHER!"  
"You aren't my master anymore Sirius."  
  
"OH YES I AM KREACHER! AND I ORDER YOU TO-" Sirius paused. "You're not kidding are you? Who's your master than?"  
  
"The Dark Lord is my master."  
  
Both Sriius's took in quick breaths.  
"My mistress ordered me to serve him- and this also. To mess up time! NOW YOU'LL NEVER BE BORN AT ALL AND THE MISTRESS WILL NOT HAVE SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL SON!" He took out a wand and pointed it at the Little Sirius. "AVADA KEDEVRA!"  
  
I hope this chapter is ok. It wasn't as funny as the last one's were, it's more action. I plan on putting more jokes in next time though. OH AND BY THE WAY: I had three different versions of this chapter. This was the best to me of them. Tell me if you like this chapter or if I should replace it. 


	4. Chapter 4

THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY ODD, KINDA VIOLENT, SO LIKE LITTLE KIDS PROBABLY WON'T WANNA READ THIS. ALRIGHT?- Disclaimer- hmmm, hmmm, hmmmm... this really sucks, that we have to have disclaimers.. Lalalalala. I mean, if I did own hp, don't you think id be publishing it into the sixth book instead of sending it to fanfiction.net? I mean, its stupid to have disclaimers, really! But some ppl like to sue so...lalalalalalala. I have a disclaimer..lalala. Ok, theres NO bad language or anything like that in this story, its just a little violent so its probably not bad enough to be PG, BUT IM JUST SAYING. Course, in the second chapter, the whole thing with the heart was a little loose itself, but the story of how Aires Black died is in here! Sirius dived at Kreacher, whom had his back to Sirius. He couldn't let that happen! If his younger self was killed, everything would go haywire in the future! He brought Kreacher to the ground, just as Little Sirius dodged the curse. The spell hit the wall, hard, leaving a crack that probably could have passed for a fault down the plaster.  
Little Sirius was about to take off his cloak and throw it at Kreacher, to fire him, when Sirius looked up and shook his head. "He knows too much. We can't just let him go," he snapped his fingers, "-just like that!"  
"Well what do we do then!?" Little Sirius asked, panicked.  
"We'll leave that to Dumbledore when he comes back to check on us." Sirius was still pinning Kreacher to the ground. "In the mean time we'll time him up. He'll probably just end up like one of those on the wall." Sirius pointed to the house elf heads and Kreacher started shaking his head furiously.  
  
.  
Ron was feeling completely miserable until James shrugged and suggested, "You could come exploring with us."  
"Really?"  
  
"Don't you want to see all the passages?"  
"I know about them already."  
  
"How?"  
"Marauders Map."  
  
They all gasped. "Seriously!?" Remus asked. "WE'RE FAMOUS IN THE FUTURE!?  
  
"Yeah, you're certainly famous." Ron muttered sourly.  
"Wow. Wait till Sirius hears this!"  
  
"Especially James, Peter and Sirius."  
  
"Not me?"  
  
"Not you. Unfortunately."  
  
"Who's famous then?"  
  
"James and Sirius and Peter."  
  
"Why?" Remus demanded. "Me? I'm not with them?"  
  
Ron looked away before finally thinking, "They weren't good reasons. James is killed by Voldemort, Sirius is framed for his death and is the first to escape Azkaban, and Peter is awarded Order of Merlin Second Class for 'confronting Black, bravery', but Peter really killed James and this whole mess comes out to where Remus Lupin is just in the middle. How would that sound to you?" So Ron kept his mouth shut.  
"Yeah, actually you're all famous." Ron said finally, lying. "All four of you. I was just having a blank."  
"Cool!" Remus shouted, throwing his books to the ground. "What're we famous for?"  
  
"Yeah! Quidditch right?" James asked eagerly.  
Peter grinned, "Or a person who works with dragons, and big stuff like that?"  
  
Remus shouted, "Or Minister of Magic!"  
Peter and James looked at him and simoultaneously repeated, "Minister of Magic?"  
  
"Yeah." Remus squeaked. "I've always wanted to be that."  
How would, 'but you aren't any of those things' sound? So Ron once again, just shrugged and said, "You'll see."  
  
"That means yes!" Remus said, jumping on the plushing arm chairs. "Wow! Defense teacher and Minister of Magic!"  
  
-  
Sirius watched Little Sirius go up the stairs to his room, and shut the door. When Sirius was alone he looked around the house. So much he had never wanted to see again. Yet it was better than the veil. His heart. He felt his chest, was starting to beat again, and his throat, was starting to heal.  
He smiled at the room but suddenly stopped and turned his gaze toward the corner of something sticking out from underneath the couch. He pulled it out. It was an old newspaper clipping.  
Sirius Black put into Azkaban, family heartbroken. An interview with the family.  
"Now Regulus Black," interviewer Rat Matt asked. "How do you feel about your brother gone into Azkaban?"  
  
"He was never a great brother, the first Black, next to our cousin Andromeda, to not get into Slytherin. We were never really in contact much after he ran away anyhow, so it doesn't affect me much."  
"Your brother ran away?"  
"Yes, when he was sixteen. Broke my mum's heart."  
"Why did he run away Regulus?"  
Regulus didn't reply right away, it took some effort to get anything out of him.  
"Regulus? Why? Was there a reason?"  
"Because he hated us."  
  
"Why did he hate you?" Rat Matt questioned.  
"He- just- did." We observed also that Regulus was ringing his robes nervously.  
"There was no reason?"  
  
"He never talked to me if there was. He was always picking on me, younger brother, you get the drift."  
  
"Yes, but no reason to runaway?"  
  
Regulus paused. "Because mum's on the Dark Side!" he wailed.  
Sirius dropped the clipping, and let it flutter to the ground. He didn't bother to look at the other news clipping under the couch, the one that said 'Aires Black kills herself with her wand before dementors were able to retrieve her.'  
He sat down on the couch. He never knew that his mother was on the Dark Side. He knew Regulus was, oh yes, Regulus was, every Death Eater brought into Azkaban after that was talking about him, what a coward he was.  
He had to hide the newspaper clipping, he didn't want his younger self to see it, how it would hurt him.  
  
-  
"LALALALA!" Sally sang out. "LALALALALALA!"  
"SHUT UP!" Jerry replied. "MUM! TELL HER TO SHUT UP!"  
  
Cal came down the stairs, a look of frustration on her face. "You two stop it, I have a headache."  
  
"But mum-!" Jerry shouted. "I can't concentrate on anything! Why'd we have to come back to the house!? Why is it so urgent!?"  
"Because Sirius is back. I was just informed by Dumbledore."  
  
"Mum!" Janice said, coming down the stairs. "Look! We can't just let Sirius back into our lives! We just can't!"  
  
"MITCHELL!" Cal shouted.  
Mitchell appeared at the top of the stairs. "What is it Cal?"  
"Read this!" she threw it into his hands.  
Mitchell studied it for a long while ignoring the shouts from Sally and Jerry before finally saying. "So this is your ex-husband?"  
  
"No, this is not my ex husband!" Cal spat angrily.  
"Who is it then?"  
"This is my ex-husband's brother!"  
  
-  
Harry laid in his bed that night, thinking about how Ron was probably feeling at that moment. Was he scared? Was he nervous? Was he being tortured by the other marauders? Ron was his best friend in the world, and he couldn't bear anything to happen to him. Ron had always been what he'd cared about the most, always. It was proved at the Tri-Wizard tournament, second task, when he had to save 'what he cared about most', aka ron, from the mermen. Their friendship had been from the beginning, and it was definetely Harry's first friend, and best.  
"Harry?" Neville asked sitting on Harry's bed. "Are you thinking aboutRon?"  
"Yes." Harry replied. "I am."  
  
"He'll be alright. Don't worry."  
"Thanks Neville." Harry answered, still looking away.  
"You know, it'll only be a week, I'm sure he's alright."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"You guys really are best friends aren't you?"  
Harry nodded. "Yeah."  
  
-  
Janice sat on her bed. Her uncle was the only person that she could turn to when her father died. Jerry, her ten year old brother, and Sally, her five year old sister, didn't have to face any of that pain. They never knew Regulus. She was only six when her parents, Cal Burkes and Regulus Black divorced, very young. She had gone to see him many times, and talked to him through owl often, she missed him. She found out he died when she was eleven. Her mother had divorced Regulus because of differences, Regulus thought one way, and she thought the other. Janice knew that they should have stayed together though, she just knew they should of. Jerry was Mitchell's child from a former marriage also. He didn't like to talk much about Lydia Lupin. But Sally was Cal's and Mitchell's. Cal remarried and didn't talk much to Regulus or his family after the divorce. His family was too pureblood crazy, which, even though being a pureblood, it drove her mad to be around them. She had however, tried to avoid Sirius, as Regulus had done, and was unsure if she wanted to let one of the Black's back into her life. Then again, Sirius thought opposite of Regulus, and might be alright, but Cal wasn't sure. Janice was the only one who had sent letters to Sirius while he was in Azkaban. She needed someone, anyone to confide in. So she pulled an invisibility spell using her mum's wand, over the owl, and sent it off to Sirius. Letters were mostly forbidden in Azkaban, so the invisibility spell kept her from being caught. Only about half of her letters made it, her mum got very convinced that Janice was doing something illicit so she was always keeping an eye out for what looked like a letter floating in thin air.  
  
-  
Sirius sorted through the clippings again, and again, torturing himself with them. The story of how his mother died had been enough to shock him. He only read the headline, before stuffing it back under the sofa with the others. -  
"JANICE KANDELL!" Cal shouted. "GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
Kandell, quite a new last name for her, muggle too. Mitchell's last name as well, Cal remarried. Janice sighed. She missed her real father, even though she loved Mitchell as family too.  
"WHAT MUM?"  
"THIS!"  
  
"THIS WHAT?"  
  
"GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
Janice shrugged and walked down the stairs where Mitchell and her mother were sitting at the table. "What is this?" Cal demanded sliding a letter onto the table.  
Janice's fingers clutched the letter into her hands, and as she was trembling, read what she recognized, ' Dear Uncle Sirius, I want to help the Order of the Phoenix. Please! Let me help! Or at least let me go to the headquarters, be with the Order! I feel helpless here! I'm a witch and I don't belong with muggles! Do you realize that I was dragged out of school by my mum because that kid Ron Weasley went missing!? I think there's another reason. Tell me where the headquarters are and I'll go! If I'm not doing the fighting, I'll do the cooking! I don't care, anything to fight against the Dark Side!- Janice'  
"Well," Cal said through forced calm. "Why did you write this?"  
Janice didn't answer.  
"WHY!?" Cal shouted.  
Mitchell read over the letter as Cal continued to go on about how dangerous it was, etc, etc.  
"Honey?" Mitchell asked sweetly. "As her father, I have a right to know what's going on as well. Could you fill me in please?"  
"Oh shut up!" Janice snarled. "You're not my father! You never even met my father! You probably weren't even told that he's dead!"  
"Janice-" Mitchell said gently.  
"Just leave me alone! Both of you!" She ran out of the kitchen.  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Cal shouted.  
"I'M ALREADY THERE!"  
Janice slammed the door and stared out the window. They'd never understand, and she knew it. She sat there until midnight, writing in her diary- and packing. Because there was something written on the back that neither Cal nor Mitchell noticed. Scrawled in tiny, squiggly handwriting, read the words, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.  
  
- 


End file.
